¿Ravenclaw?
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Que me toco que? James Potter no sabe como paso esto... el sombrero seleccionador lo mando a la casa equivocada y ahora el va a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Es fic es parte del concurso "House Swap!" del foro Amor de tercera generación.


**Aclaro: Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de tercera generación. Además aclaro que los personajes no son míos sino de la genial JK. Rowling, la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**¿Ravenclaw?**

-¡Ravenclaw!- fue todo lo que oyó en el Gran Comedor, sentado en la silla con el legendario sombrero seleccionador esta James Potter. Un joven presumido, inteligente y según el valiente como para ser parte de la casa de los osados Gryffindor, pero no… el sombrero lo mando a una de las casas, en su opinión, más aburrida solo por ser de los sabelotodo.

Sus nuevos amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e incluso Peter Pettigrew entraron en Gryffindor y el… JAMES POTTER ¿no había quedado? Incluso Lily Evans que no debía tener ni una pizca de valentía entro en esa casa.

Esa noche fue la peor en la vida de James, no conocía a nadie y todo lo que oía eran cosas de sabelotodo lo cual lo aburrían de sobremanera y casi se dormía un par de veces durante la cena.

Esa noche luego de conocer la sala común de Ravenclaw en decidió salir a escondidas de la torre y pedir un cambio de casa, el sabía que con un poco de persuasión podría convencer al sombrero de cambiarlo.

Salió a escondidas con su varita y su pijama puesta y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo cuando en eso se encontró con los tres chicos; Sirius, Peter y Remus.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Potter?- le pregunto Sirius con una sonría arrogante en los labios, él lo sabía pero quería que él se lo confirmara.

-Voy a convencer a esa sombrero que yo soy un Gryffindor no de la casa de los cerebritos- los tres soltaron una risita- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Sirius me hizo venir- dijeron Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el susodicho rodara los ojos.

-En fin vine a ayudarte en lo que necesites, y estos dos también ayudaran ¿verdad?- los dos asintieron, más por ser amables que por estar convencidos.

Los cuatro caminaron buscando el lugar del sombrero, sin mucho éxito. James comenzó a creer que nunca lo encontrarían hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que parecía no tener nada especial, sin embargo los cuatro sabían que las cosas no son lo que parecen y cuando abren la puerta allí estaba el sombrero.

-James entra tú, nosotros estaremos aquí afuera y te cantamos la zona- el asiente.

-Gracias Sirius- y de esa forma entra en el cuarto y cierra la puerta. Camina hacia el sombrero y se lo pone.

El sombrero tardo dos segundos en reaccionar y le dice- James Potter ¿Qué hacer?

-Quiero que me cambies de casa, no quiero estar en Ravenclaw, yo soy de Gryffindor, soy valiente y sé que ese es mi lugar verdadero… "Gryffindor, donde están los valientes"

-Joven Potter, jamás en mis siglos como seleccionador de las casas un chico vino a decirme que estaba equivocado, sin embargo estoy seguro de mi respuesta y esa sigue siendo Ravenclaw, tienes una mente ágil que podrá encajar en esa casa.

-Para nada, yo soy valiente y aguerrido, sé que mi casa es sin lugar a dudas Gryffindor.

-No y es mi decisión final.

-No hasta que me des el cambio de casa a…- no pudo terminar pues la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore con los tres amigos de James atados con una especie de hilo mágico- que buenos vigilantes chicos.

-Joven Potter baje ese sombrero y a mi oficina ahora- le dice Minerva y el inmediatamente lo hace, el sombrero de inmediato vuelve a lucir sin vida y James camina hacia la profesora.

Los seis caminan hacia la oficina de la profesora Minerva y ella se voltea a ver a Dumbledore y con una conversación silenciosa ambos llegan a un acuerdo- James Potter por favor ven conmigo, tus amigos irán con Minerva a tener una conversación, después de todo ella es la directora de su casa- los cuatro chicos se ven en pánico pero asienten y Sirius, Peter y Remus entran en la oficina de la profesora mientras que James camina con Albus Dumbledore a la suya.

Al llegar ambos entran y James dice- por favor no me expulse ni a mis amigos, ellos solo trataban de ayudarme… no fue su culpa

-James cálmate, no te expulsaremos o a tus amigos- el respiro aliviado- escucha, el sombrero es tan obstinado como tú y nunca admitirá que cometió un error, sin embargo nuestra tarea es saber que no todo en la vida lo podremos conseguir y que debemos ser los mejores en lo que hagamos, quizá tú te sientas parte de Gryffindor y quizá lo seas pero ahora eres de Ravenclaw y como parte de esa casa debes esforzarte y ser el mejor. Esa es tu única asignación.

-Pero señor, yo no me siento como que esa sea mi casa. Yo no soy un sabiondo o un niño que adore estudiar.

-Es posible pero el sombrero ve cosas en nosotros que están tan bien escondidas que ni uno mismo sabía que lo tenía. Esfuérzate James y lograras encajar con los "sabelotodo"- dijo eso Albus con una sonrisa.

-Ok señor, hare todo lo posible.

-Bien ahora dormir porque ya es tarde y mañana tienes tu primera clase- y con eso James se fue de regreso a su torre y de allí a su cuarto a dormir.

El resto del año le fue mejor a James, había conseguido muchos puntos para su casa por contestar correctamente y entro en el equipo de Quidditch donde logro mantener a Ravenclaw en la lucha por el tercer lugar del torneo.

Al final del año, Sirius, Remus y Peter quedaron como los mejores amigos pese a estar en dos casas diferentes.

**Fin**

**...**

**Espero les haya gustado, quizá no escribí la selección como tal pero quise hacerlo desde un enfoque un poco diferente. Espero sus reviews y saber si fue bueno o malo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
